Floating Array/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Penny Weapon Concept Art.png|Floating Array concept art from the credits of "PvP" Sannapennyvscinder.jpeg Official Designs Turnaround 1.png|Turnaround 1 Turnaround 4.png|Turnaround 2 Turnaround 6.png|Turnaround 3 Turnaround 12.png|Turnaround 4 Turnaround 15.png|Turnaround 5 Turnaround 21.png|Turnaround 6 RWBY Amity Arena official design of Penny Polendina.jpg|Official design of Penny and her swords for RWBY: Amity Arena PennyAmityArenaRender.png|Penny throws her swords in her render from RWBY: Amity Arena Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design Manga Chapters Manga 14, Bullhead.jpg Manga 14, Penny Polendina.jpg ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny's weapons.png Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny charge her weapons on her targets.png Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny's reason why she fight.png ''RWBY: Combat Ready Penny Cards Penny Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 06.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 Black and White 1116 Black and White 16867.png|Penny Polendina, deploying weapon set from backpack 1116 Black and White 16966.png|Penny, jumping from a building with her sword flying behind her 1116 Black and White 17033.png|Two White Fang henchmen, being taken out by Floating Array 1116 Black and White 17107.png|Penny, with her swords floating behind her 1116 Black and White 17123.png|Penny, wielding her swords in combat 1116 Black and White 17221.png|Penny, arranging her swords circularly to form sword shield PvR6.png|Penny, ejecting her swords from her backpack 1116 Black and White 17562.png|Floating Array, as they fly backwards though the air 1116 Black and White 17755.png|Penny, with swords in gun formation, as she charges for high-energy attack 1116 Black and White 17861.png|Penny, firing her sword's laser attack PvR8.png|Penny's Swords' laser, cutting two Bullheads in half 1116 Black and White 18167.png|Penny, preparing to take down a Bullhead 1116 Black and White 18254.png|The ultra-thin wire strings that are attached to each of Floating Array 1116 Black and White 18698.png|Penny, pulling down on the Bullhead with her weapon's strings Screenshots - Volume 3 Never Miss a Beat V3e5_00003.png V3e5_00004.png V3e5_00005.png V3e5_00006.png V3e5_00010.png V3e5_00012.png PvP V3 09 00021.png V3 09 00022.png V3 09 00023.png V3 09 00030.png V3 09 00032.png V3 09 00033.png V3 09 00042.png V3 09 00043.png V3 09 00044.png V3 09 00046.png V3 09 00047.png V3 09 00051.png V3 09 00053.png V3 09 00055.png V3 09 00056.png V3 09 00057.png V3 09 00061.png V3 09 00063.png V3 09 00064.png V3 09 00065.png V3 09 00066.png V3 09 00068.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00020.png V3 10 00021.png V3 10 00022.png V3 10 00036.png V3 10 00037.png V3 10 00038.png|Ruby wields one sword of Floating Array. V3 10 00039.png V3 10 00040.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00038.png V3 11 00039.png Vlcsnap-5218-03-14-20h37m18s665.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Pomp and Circumstance V7 04 00077.png Sparks V7 05 00087.png V7 05 00088.png A Night Off V7 06 00098.png V7 06 00107.png V7 06 00110.png V7 06 00111.png V7 06 00112.png V7 06 00113.png V7 06 00114.png V7 06 00116.png V7 06 00117.png Out in the Open V7 10 00058.png V7 10 00060.png V7 10 00063.png V7 10 00064.png V7 10 00066.png V7 10 00073.png V7 10 00074.png With Friends Like These V7 12 00172.png The Enemy of Trust V7 13 00036.png V7 13 00037.png V7 13 00038.png V7 13 00040.png V7 13 00043.png V7 13 00045.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00016.png Chibi2 12 00017.png Category:Floating Array images Category:Image Gallery Category:Weapon images